Autoimmune diseases arise from an inappropriate immune response by the body against substances or tissues normally found in the body. Neurological autoimmune diseases are those autoimmune diseases that affect some aspect of the neurological system (e.g., the central nervous system or the peripheral nervous system). Biomarkers of one or more neurological autoimmune diseases, especially those biomarkers that can be evaluated non-invasively, are useful in the art.